ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cute Codon Commandventure II
This is a sucessor to the original Cute Codon Commandventure that will exist until Sol gets bored with it, just like the previous one. You're welcome. Frequently Asked Questions *Why do you have a FAQ if no one asks you any questions ever? **Don't question me. *What is Cute Codon Vommandventure? **It's not my fault you're illiterate. *You're really rude. **That's not a question. *Why are you so rude? **Don't question me. Content Heatblast has just popped into existence. What would you like to order him to do first? > this is stupid why would anyone make this Your harsh words make Heatblast cry, but due to his current state of being on fire, his tears sizzle and evaporate. Heatblast is traumatized by this event. It appears that Heatblast cannot even cry. This thought makes him feel less human and more like a failure. Heatblast: Depression leveled up! (1 → 2) > make a meme on reddit Heatblast is both foreign to the concept of 'reddit' and 'memes'. He can MAKE, however. What would you like Heatblast to MAKE? Heatblast: Usefulness leveled up! (1 → 2) > Examine surroundings. ''' '''Author's note: From here on out, Heatblast is referred to as YOU. This serves to make it easier for me to write. Second person master race. You look around but see nothing but black. It reminds you of your time in the womb, except this time you are alive. Luckily, as all good CODON SAMPLES are, you always keep your trusty OMNIMAP on you at all times. You quickly whip it out and open it. Heatblast: Navigation leveled up! (1 ''→ 2)'' '''> dab You quickly dab the map with your weapons of FLAMING HANDS. The map is instantly incinerated and disappears into a literal puff of smoke. The author would normally supply a picture here, but it is exceptionally hard to visualize nothing. Heatblast: Navigation leveled down! (2 → 1) Heatblast: Destruction leveled up! (1 → 2) Flaming Hands: Leveled up! (1 → 2) > Break ankles. You attempt to break your own ankles, but learn that your bones are incredibly resilient. In fact, they seem to have gotten stronger from that rigorous exercise. Unfortunately, the memory of being unable to do something brings back the feeling five minutes ago when you couldn't even cry. You are traumatized even more. Heastblast: Durability leveled up! (1 → 2) Heatblast: Depression leveled up! (2 → 3) Heatblast: Memory leveled up! (1 → 2) > Make a bust that says "Back in this crapfest". ''' As if a memory from a past life is encouraging you, you find yourself guided to create a statue out of marble, which you were not aware you even had, with a chisel you don't have. '''Back in this crapfest Heatblast: Chisel obtained! Heatblast: Masonry leveled up! (1 → 2) Heatblast: Spiritualism leveled up! (1 → 2) > Bananas. Wh-what? Bananas? I'm not sure you even know what those are, given your history of only popping into existence in the past few minutes. Now that you begin to think about it, it is very odd that you had only popped into existence a few minutes ago, but yet, have vivid memories of your own birth and perhaps a time before you. Perhaps you should investigate these strange feelings and memories? Or maybe you would enjoy pondering about strange yellow plants some more. Back in this crapfest Heastblast: Spiritualism leveled up! (2 ''→ 3)'' Heatblast: Memory leveled up! (2 → 3) Category:Sol